sonny with slime
by rise-of- the- lycans
Summary: sonny goes to her dressing room to find there's a diamond necklace on her chair with a letter under it, sonny's got a secret admirer or does she? chapter 2 summary: sonny returns the necklace to chad but finds out something shocking!chapter 3,4 and 5 up!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny with slime

Disclaimer: do not own sonny with a chance.

Really like sonny with a chance so I came up with this story hope you like it review please .open to suggestions. 

I Sonny Monroe was having a regular day at the set of So Random! until I spotted a sparkling diamond necklace on my make up chair with a letter under it "Oh my gosh." I said lifting up the necklace up to my face as I opened the letter and read it out loud.

"sonny with your comedy so funny meet me tonight at 8:00pm by the set of McKenzie Falls to meet your secret admirer."

oh my gosh a secret admirer I thought to my self. suddenly tawny walked and I hid the necklace and letter in my pocket "hey sonny." she said as she sat down and looked at herself. I rolled my eyes as she started saying "mirror, mirror on the wall who's the prettiest of them all…that's right I am."

She started laughing "so sonny you've got a secret admirer". my jaw dropped how did she know "um…what makes you think that"? I laughed nervously, she got up and looked at me suspiciously I started talking. "well this was fun I better-."I got cut off by her "you know I'm not stupid I saw the letter 30 minutes ago I just didn't tell you" she smirked.

" that's a serious invasions of privacy you know and I better get going." I said angrily that she had read the letter as I walked out of the room at kind of slammed the door behind me it was just, I was so angry how could she do that then a thought hit me she's tawny I laughed a little to my self .

7:55pm

"Bye Grady bye Nico see you tomorrow" I said leaving the cast of so random to go to McKenzie falls I was eager to see my secret admirer I smiled to myself, I walked up to the McKenzie falls door and took a deep breath I opened the door and walked in "AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as a bucket full of green slime fell upon my head.

I looked around to see Chad Dylan Cooper laughing and pointing at me flashes of light went off, reporters were there and also the rest of the McKenzie falls cast I felt like I was about to cry, "Poor, poor sonny fell for my trick I see."

Chad said laughing running his fingers threw his hair. The reporters cameras blinded me for a minute the I saw his evil smirk. "Chad Dylan Cooper you little." I couldn't think of any thing to say " Sonny your so gullible you cant-." I cut him off pressing my lips against him flashes went of people jaws dropped and Chad's eyes were wide open I turned away and walked out "See ya Chad." I smirked no one could believe it I blushed but the slime covered my face so no one saw but everyone saw Chad blushing.

repoters piled around chad asking many questions about what just happened "I got to go now." he ran out of the room dazed and out of it

Hope you liked it will write a next chapter soon it will also be longer!


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny with what!!

Disclaimer : I do not own sonny with a chance

Thanks for all the great reviews you guys rock!

Chapter 2: Sonny with what!!

Today was Thursday and I really tried to forget about yesterdays incident with the slime and the me kissing Chad, but I was back at the falls to give Chad the necklace he sent with the letter.

I saw him reading his lines for the next episode of McKenzie falls "Chad!" I half yelled , as I walked up to him "Here I don't want this" I through the necklace at him and it fell on his lap I turned to walk away but his hand grabbed me "you know this was on sale so I cant return it besides Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't return things he's bought." he said running his fingers threw his hair.

"I don't care just give it to portlyn" I turned away from him and managed to pull my arm away feeling angry because the other day but still I got to kiss Chad Dylan Cooper I half blushed " wait, here" he through me a magazine I almost passed out " Chad and sonny's slimy kiss!" I yelled he smirked at me before saying

" yeah I know it's not my fault you cant keep your hands off the Chad." he said as he left

"My hands of the- ."a guard showed me out as I tried to respond to Chad's comment. I walked back to the So random set to find Tawni laughing at me will Nico and Grady looked at me with there faces looking like they were going to bust out in laughter "greens not your color." tawni said as she tried to stop laughing while the same magazine Chad had was in her hands.

"Chad's not your color either." Nico and Grady added I felt so embarrassed "I -I…."

I woke up in a strange place "where am I," I asked. Chad walked up to me "your at the set hospital they said you fainted 3 hours ago." 3 hours I have to do a skit right now" I said getting up quickly to leave Chad stopped me "there doing the what did, you call it the skit right now" I sighed "what I wanted to do this one it was about-" I was interrupted by Chad "yeah whatever I don't care your awake now I was told to watch you until you woke up so bye" he stopped in his tracks "I forgot"

he leaned into me and suddenly kissed me I thought I was in la la land I melted in to the kiss before I could kiss back he released me" no one kisses Chad Dylan Cooper and gets away with not even you sonny" he winked at me and left I was so out of it, did he just kiss me and did I try to kiss back

The cast of so random rushed to my side "are you alright?" Nico asked "yeah sonny were really sorry about how we teased you" Grady added sincerely "yeah sonny were sorry" tawni said as she walked back towards the exit "thanks a lot tawni trying to leave" I said everyone laughed "it's alright everyone I'm okay now so lets just forget about this whole thing" I said laughing nervously still thinking about Chad

The next day

I found to dozen roses on my make up table with a card I read it" sonny thanks for the kiss hope you don't get better, Chad" wow I sniffed the roses what does he mean don't get better that jerk that sweet, cute, jerk

" sonny snap out he's an enemy" I said to my self "a very hot enemy" tawni added ,

she heard me I thought to my self " but I'm still better looking " she added I rolled my eye's "you know tawni" I said "I think he actually better than you" I teased she jumped out of her seat

"well only you would think that Ms's ,Chad Dylan Cooper" she laughed evilly before I through a pillow from the couch at her head she fell to the ground "tawni I am so sorry I di-' I stopped as I got hit by a pillow and fell to the ground to. We set there laughing for a while and a thought hit me Ms's ,Chad Dylan Cooper didn't sound so bad.

Hope you guys liked it ^_^ I tried my best please review and I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonny buys a date**

**Disclaimer: do not own sonny with a chance**

**Thanks for the reviews you're the best!**

**Chapter 3: ****Sonny buys a date**

**Chad's pov:**

**Chad we need you in make up "yeah, yeah I'm coming" I said as I sat down in the make up chair as my manager started talking "Chad don't forget the charity date auction today your bachelor number 3."**

"**I know, I know just make sure portlyn's the highest bidder, I don't want to go on a date with some stranger I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for Pete's sake' I said leaving to do a scene with portlyn.**

**Sonny's pov:**

"**So sonny are you going to bid on any bachelors today because you seriously need a man" she smirked, " I do not need a man I'm a strong independent women, lady, girl" retorted**

"**and besides I've seen the guys there not my type' I said getting up to leave and get son frozen yogurt 'Chad's going to be on of the guys." she said in a kind of evil voice, **

**I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her "ch..ch..chad" I stuttered blushing a bit "yeah Chad" she winked, I left after and got my frozen yogurt " I better go to the bank" I sad to my self remembering I was broke and that I have 54.000 dollars in the bank "I should probably just take out 500" I mumbled to my self suddenly I crashed into someone "watch where you're going!" a familiar voice said, it was the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper 'I..Im sorry I wasn't looking" he rolled his eyes then smirked "thanks for the yogurt' he winked then left "oh..man this is the second time he's done this to me" I whispered to my self**

**charity date auction**

"**I'm back from the bank" I said as I entered the cast lounge AKA my dressing room "so you bidding on Chad?" Nico and Grady said in unison, "well..um it's for charity" I said leaving for the auction I dressed to impress a black polka dotted dress which made me look like a bond girl.**

**Bachelor number three they announced lets start the bid at 50$ the announcer 5 girls including me bid "75!" I yelled Chad smirked when he saw me "90" Portlyn yelled, "110" I yelled ,2000 portlyn declared I got a little angry thinking id lose "5501!" I yelled portlyn's jaw dropped, "sold to sonny Monroe" sold, I thought to my self like he' a car "ha-ha sold" I laughed thinking about it the announcer hit the table with his gable "sonny" Chad walked off the stage and up to me "see you at 8 for are date" he kissed me on the cheek and winked as he left "wow" I said to my self blushing "did I just spend 5000$ to go on a date with Chad I must be going crazy." and I think I like it I thought to my self. I walked back to the so random set "we heard you got Chad" Nico said "yeah that three named idiot." Grady added "good one Grady" Nico said fist bumping Grady "yup I thought and then I said it" he smiled "well how much did you bid on him" they both said in unison eyeing me "well… the funny thing is…5000$" I said as they twitched a little "ARE YOU SERIOUS" the screamed in unison. **

**Hope you guys liked it!! Next chapters going to be even better!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny want's a chance

Disclaimer: I do not own sonny with a chance.

Thanks for the positive reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry I took so long I went to a wedding yesterday and caught a cold but I digress enjoy the story!!

***************************************************************************************

Chapter 4

"sonny are you crazy?" my mom asked as I told her about the charity auction on the phone" if you like this Chad why don't you just ask him out," she paused. " but no you spend 5.000 dollars to go on a date with him" she spent ten minutes telling me about when she was my age she spent more time studying then falling for boys, I sighed at the end and said bye and went to my dressing room.

Tawni was admiring her self in the mirror as I sat down on the couch. "tawni don't you get tired of looking at yourself" I asked rolling my eyes "no, I look better and better every day" she said turning around looking at me with a grin on her face.

"Grady you cant eat a pizza like that you have to savor the flavor" I heard Nico say to Grady in the cafeteria "I do savor it when I put it n my mouth and swallow" he said with his mouth full.

They kept on arguing about that as I walked away to go get a soda "hey sonny" a voice said from behind I knew that voice was it Chad, I turned around to see if I was right and I was 'hi Chad" I said in a tone that didn't make me sound like I was crushing on him which I totally was "so sonny you ready for tonight?" he said as he smirked " yeah im..ready" he smiled evilly "are you sonny are you really?" he said as he walked away. What does that mean I thought to myself, I shrugged it off and went to the so random set to rehearse a skit.

It was a pretty funny skit, me and tawni were clumsy spy's disguised as cows, Nico was a huge fly on the wall and zora was an evil mastermind turning kids into tissues and using them to blow her nose and Grady was her hairless pet cat. he looked hilarious.

The date

I stood outside my dressing room waiting for Chad, I knew he was a jerk but I still liked him. I know deep down he's a good guy, I mean he pretended to be my first fan and saved me from humiliation. I heard footsteps coming towards me "hey sonny" Chad winked at me "you look nicer then your usual self" I didn't know if that was a compliment but I smiled anyway as he held my hand and led me to his car.

It was a 12min drive from the set to the restaurant he was taking me too he didn't talk during the drive it was kind of weird.

We got out of the car and there were paparazzi taking pictures of us as we walked into the restaurant, "Mr. cooper this way" the waiter said leading us to a private booth I could tell this place was expensive , we sat down and the waiter gave us are menus and left "you can order anything you want It's my treat" Chad said with a small smile' um…Okay I'll have the salmon" I said the waiter wrote it down "I'll have the steak" Chad said, the waiter then left.

"sonny you like me right?" Chad asked in a serious voice as he looked into my eyes "I,I do like you" I choked out as I blushed "then-."

Cliff hanger don't hate me!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny with a trick

Sorry I was gone for so long I broke my computer but that's a long story hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer-I do not own sonny with a chance.

Chapter 5.

"Then sonny close your eye's and get ready for a big surprise." I closed my eye's I couldn't believe this was happening "open your eye's in 3, 2 , 1" I opened my eyes Chad threw a bucket of what smelled like rotten fish on top of me " look everyone sonny Monroe is covered in fish." some guy at another table yelled, "Sonny will you learn I don't play nice with the enemy" he smirked people started crowding our table snapping pictures of me covered with disgusting fish .

Sonny's POV:

I felt like I was about to cry how could Chad do this to me "Chad I said I liked you I, t cant believe you" I said as I ran out of the restaurant crying, I called a cab that took me back home, when I was finally home I took a 3hour shower to get that rotten smell off me it was finally gone now I smelled like a fresh garden meadow ,I went right to bed trying to forget about that stupid Chad Dylan cooper "stupid ,stupid ,jerk face chad i will never forgive you for what you did "i said to myself.

Chad's POV:

Sonny ran out pretend crying, it will take more than that for me to believe she and the rest of So random crew aren't out to destroy Mackenzie Falls how low can sonny go pretending to like me her and that adorable smile of hers. I went home and I just couldn't stop thinking about what I did. Was I wrong and she really does like me , "Man Chad why did you have to do that to sonny, she likes you stupid" I yelled at myself in the mirror then I went to sleep at least I tried to i just couldnt forget what happened at the restaurant.

The next day:

"Sonny." Chad said as he glared at me "Chad." I returned the glare he looked at me with a hint of sadness in his perfect blue eye's ,"snap out of it sonny he's evil" I reminded my self in a little whisper so he didn't hear" I'm sorry there I said it, okay I shouldn't have done what I did yester day" I was kind of shocked this was a different side of him I've never seen but I still cant forgive him " apology not accepted, I liked you Chad but it turns out you really are a jerk like everyone says" I turned to leave only to be pulled into a hug by Chad "sonny I judged you wrong I thought that…that you were going to trick me so I decided to trick you first, sonny I am truly sorry please forgive me." I was melting in his arms " oh Chad Dylan Cooper thi-." I got caught off when Chad placed his finger on my lips "Don't speak sonny come with me I have a real surprise for you, to show you that Chad Dylan cooper wants your forgiveness" he gave a charming smile and lead me to a magical room he knelt on one knee "Sonny I, I-."

To be continued sorry another cliffy hope you liked it!! P.S don't hate me


End file.
